


Whispers

by queenofourhearts



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, PWP, Yennaia, these two own my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofourhearts/pseuds/queenofourhearts
Summary: Disturbing the rectoress of Aretuza while she's hard at work might have... consequences.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 60
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just smut. I'm so weak for these two! Might be a part 2 at some point, but I make no promises.

_Tissaia_

The whisper of her name distracted her from her work. Tissaia shook her head, irritably, and refocused on the documents in front of her.

_Tissaia_

“Oh for heaven’s sake!”

She slammed her hand down onto the polished wood of the desk and heaved a great sigh. The rectoress of Aretuza was a busy woman and had no time for… whatever this was. 

_Tissa..ia_

The whisper stuttered and Tissaia felt a shiver run up her spine. She leaned back in her chair, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Enough. With a flick of her fingers, a portal appeared. She would confront whoever it was who dared bother her and then go straight back to work.

\------

Tissaia stepped into a dimly lit room, a cool breeze from an open window caressing her face. 

Then, she noticed two things. Against a wall stood a big four poster bed. And in the bed, someone was writhing, panting _her_ name.

A familiar scent reached her and she couldn’t help but breathe it in. Lilac and gooseberries. Yennefer.

She felt her whole body reacting; heating, yearning, and she stepped closer to the bed. 

The sheer drapes covering the bedposts fluttered in the breeze but she grabbed a hold of one and gently held it to the side. On the bed lay a woman, black hair fanned out around her head and a blanket barely covering her lower body, except a toned leg, bent and twisted outward from the hip. 

Tissaia’s eyes scanned a smooth arm, the wrist and hand disappearing under the edge of the blanket, but evidently moving furiously underneath. She managed, with great effort, to rip her eyes away from the movement under the blanket and took in the rest of the woman’s form. Her strained abdomen, the way her chest heaved with pleasure, the way the tendons in her neck portruded as her head bent backwards in the throes of passion. Tissaia couldn’t suppress a low moan at the delectable sight.

The woman’s head slowly turned towards her, her familiar purple eyes almost black with pleasure when she met the blue of her former mentor.

“Tissaia”, she sighed, not showing any sign of stopping.

Tissaia could barely breathe, but she couldn’t look away either. She moved so that her legs pressed against the foot of the bed, slowly reaching out and grasping the edge of the blanket. Yennefer’s eyes followed her movements, her breathy sighs echoing in Tissaia’s ears.

Slowly, she began pulling the blanket to one side, not once breaking eye contact with Yennefer, looking for even the slightest hint of protest. There was none.

The rough material of the blanket flowed like water over Yennefer’s lower half, exposing hip bones, a straining wrist. Tissaia’s breath left her in a rush as she pulled the last bit of blanket off of Yennefer and was met with parted legs and a hand glistening with wetness. Yennefer shuddered, be it from the sudden cold or something else, and Tissaia could not contain the feeling of absolute want and chaos swirling in her own abdomen. 

She gracefully got on the bed, sitting on her knees at the foot of the bed, close enough to reach out and caress Yennefer’s calves should she choose to. She decided not to, however. While completely enthralled with the raw beauty of Yennefer fucking herself, she needed to keep a modicum of control of the situation.

When no touch came, Yennefer’s movements halted and she got up on one elbow to stare at Tissaia. 

“Don’t stop. Let me see you.”

The demand was spoken in a low voice, but it was a demand nonetheless. Tissaia’s gaze told Yennefer it was futile to argue, and for once, the raven haired woman didn’t have it in her to resist. She let herself sink down completely onto the bed again and continued touching herself.

She let her fingers dip briefly into her entrance before sliding them up to rub at her clit. She’d been at this for a while now and was getting deliciously sensitive, so as her fingers brushed her clit she let out a breathy moan.

“Mmnngh, yes, Tissaia.”

She could hear the other woman’s laboured breathing, and the feeling of being watched, by _her_ , made her even more slick to the touch. 

Suddenly, the need to be touched by Tissaia became desperate, she’d waited long enough.

“Come here,” she panted. Even in her vulnerable and desperate state, she would not beg.

Had Yennefer been able to sense the battle raging within Tissaia at her words, she probably would have laughed. Tissaia’s hands twitched and it took all the control she could muster to not obey. She couldn’t. Even though she wanted nothing more than to touch Yennefer, to bring her to the brink of ecstasy, she was not sure what this meant. And she’d be damned if she put her heart on the line with such ease. Control was paramount.

“No. You will continue fucking yourself while I watch. And you will not come until I give my permission.”

She relaxed a bit at the sight of Yennefer’s jaw dropping. She still had the upper hand, and she would not lose it, not tonight.

“Go on, my dear.”

With a boost of confidence from Yennefer’s reaction (and from her apparent willingness to obey, for once), Tissaia could finally muster the brain power to truly take advantage of this rare moment of submission from the other woman. 

“That’s it,” she coaxed. “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you Yennefer?”

“Yes,” came a whispered response.

“Two fingers inside, now.”

Yennefer obliged, sliding her index and middle fingers inside with ease. She immediately threw her head back at the sensation, letting her eyes fall closed and only focusing on Tissaia’s seductive voice.

“Good girl. Faster now.”

Tissaia reveled in the sight of Yennefer fucking herself, her hips working furiously and her arm straining. She could feel her own arousal pooling between her legs. 

For a while, the only thing heard in the room was the wet sounds of Yennefer’s fingers and her breathy moans. As she became more desperate, the moans became louder until finally they were just a chant of “Tissaia”’s and “oh gods”.

Not able to resist the temptation of touching anymore, Tissaia inched closer to Yennefer, slowly stroking her hands up her calves, around her knees and down the inside of her smooth thighs. She stopped halfway down her thighs, keeping a slight pressure on them to keep Yennefer from closing her legs.

“So beautiful,” Tissaia hummed, allowing her thumbs to stroke the now trembling thighs. She could tell Yennefer was close by the sounds she was making and by the way her rhythm had become slightly erratic.

“Rub your clit.” 

Her order was short, but there was no hiding the lust in her voice anymore. 

Yennefer’s eyes opened and widened almost comically.

“I.. I can’t,” she panted. “I’m so close, so close.”

“I said,” Tissaia’s voice was steel. “Rub. Your. Clit.” 

She pressed Yennefer’s legs further apart as she spoke. 

“Now.” The last bit was a low growl. 

Yennefer breathed heavily through her nose as the hand that had previously been gripping at the sheets shakingly landed on her left hip and trailed a slow path towards her very sensitive clit.

She could see Tissaia’s hooded eyes following her movements, and it spurred her on. She could do this. She’d been dreaming and fantasizing about Tissaia in her bed for years. She just needed to focus, just…

When her hand reached her clit, she knew she was lost. Her cunt clenched around her still working fingers and her back arched up from the bed.

“Control yourself.” 

It was a mere whisper, but Yennefer held on to those words and kept herself from falling off the cliff. Her body trembled from the sheer power she exerted not to come right then and there.

“Good girl.” A light squeeze to her thighs.

The praise coursed through her like a lover’s caress. She would rather die than admit it out loud, but she craved it; craved the attentions of her former mentor.

Tissaia could not take her eyes off of Yennefer. Her body writhing in pleasure, her thighs flexing under her palms. This, she thought, this was real magic. The curve of Yennefer’s back as she arched slightly off the bed again. The increasingly desperate moans that slipped through full lips. The thin layer of sweat covering her copper skin, despite the slight chill of the room, and the scent of her arousal. It all made Tissaia’s head spin with want.

It took all of her control not to bat Yennefer’s hands away and replace them with her own hands, and mouth.

She let out a moan of her own at the thought and her tongue wet her lips, as if in anticipation, which in turn had Yennefer let out a whimper of desperation.

“Come for me, Yennefer.”

With a scream, Yennefer’s back snapped off of the bed and Tissaia’s hands lost their perch on her thighs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello... is it me you're looking for? well, life got in the way and blah blah, but here it is finally! part 2. yen gets a bit bossy.

Tissaia lost no time. With the flick of a hand, her high collared dress seemed to melt into nothingness, leaving her as bare as the woman before her. As Yennefer sank back onto the bed, Tissaia straddled her stomach and pinned her wrists to either side of her head. They were both panting hard.

Then Tissaia raised Yennefer’s right hand to her mouth, the fingers still glistening wet. Slowly she started licking them clean, moaning under her breath at the taste. 

Yennefer could only stare. Had she not just come spectacularly hard, she was sure she would have come again from the sight of Tissaia’s tongue swirling around her fingers alone. As it were, she could feel a new surge of wetness dripping from her entrance.

And then Tissaia met her eyes, opened her mouth and sucked on Yennefer’s fingertips. The younger woman’s hips bucked and her other hand gripped the sheets with white knuckles.

“Ah, fuck.”

The smirk Tissaia was able to send her with her fingers still in her mouth made Yennefer’s brain go blank for a good minute.

Tissaia thoroughly enjoyed the reactions she was eliciting from Yennefer. She was able to let go of some of the need for control as she realized how pliant the usually head strong woman was. She allowed herself to become completely emerged in the feel and taste of Yennefer’s fingers in her mouth, and when Yennefer pushed them further in, Tissaia eagerly accepted the intrusion with a delighted hum.

Yennefer let her free hand roam the expanse of a pale thigh and it came to rest on Tissaia’s hip. She started gently coaxing the woman to grind against her. Tissaia got the message and started moving her hips, slowly at first. Yennefer felt her wetness coat her stomach and started flexing her abs to increase the pressure.

Between watching Yennefer fuck herself and actually tasting her off of her fingers, Tissaia’s head was practically spinning. She felt a familiar dread sneak up at the thought of losing control. In her long life, losing control had rarely brought anything positive. Her movements slowed.

“Tissaia?”

Her name was a raspy whisper, but it brought her back to the present. Tissaia blinked, and regarded the woman beneath her. Her purple eyes were trained on her face, pupils still dilated from want.

Yennefer slowly slid her fingers from her mouth, only to let her hand delicately trail Tissaia’s neck, down her chest, and settle on a thigh, drawing lazy patterns on her pale skin.

“You’re so beautiful.”

The compliment stunned her for a moment. She’d have never thought Yennefer the gentle, sentimental type, but here they were. Yennefer’s hands careful in their explorations, her eyes full of not only lust, but a soft caring.

With a shaky sigh, Tissaia leaned down and let her lips brush Yennefer’s. In return, she felt the woman’s hands tighten on her hips, pulling her even closer. The kiss deepend, and somehow Tissaia could muster enough clarity to make the conscious decision to let her guard down. This latest development with Yennefer might hurt her, yes; but she was finally sure that the hurt would not be in the form of brutality or heedless taking. No. Yennefer would not harm her.

When Yennefer rolled them over, Tissaia let her. She wound her legs around strong hips and tilted her head back, allowing Yennefer’s mouth to nip at her throat. It sent sparks of want through her entire body, and she allowed herself to get lost in the feeling.

When Yennefer’s mouth returned to her own, Tissaia immediately deepened the kiss and pressed even closer.

After a while Yennefer raised herself up on an elbow, studying the brunette for a moment. She let her hand caress a cheek and placed a gentle kiss on waiting lips. She trailed her hand down Tissaia’s neck, letting her hand envelop it. She could feel Tissaia’s pulse quickening and kissed her gently again. 

“I’ve been waiting for this you know? Having you, like this,” she murmured against Tissaia’s lips while her hand continued stroking her neck. 

Tissaia could not help but raise an eyebrow at the confession.

“Well,” she rasped. “Here you have me. What now?”

Yennefer flashed her a mischievous grin and let the hand around her neck press slightly before bending forward, letting her lips brush the shell of Tissaia’s ear.

“You’re about to find out, rectoress.”

She grabbed the other woman’s hands and pinned them above her head. She let her lips brush her neck where her hand had just been, before travelling down to nip at a breast. 

Tissaia followed her descent with eager eyes and heavy breathing. While Yennefer’s mouth on her breast felt absolutely heavenly, she was starting to squirm, wanting nothing more in that moment than for Yennefer to _fuck_ her. 

”Touch me.”

A smirk and mischievous violet eyes peering up at her through black tresses.

“I am touching you.”

Tissaia just stared blankly at her for a moment. And then Yennefer moved downwards, reaching her hips and leaving what Tissaia was sure to be at least a dozen small hickeys peppered across her hip bones and lower stomach; and gods that felt good.

Yennefer moved further down, letting her nose gently nuzzle the soft hair at the apex of Tissaia’s legs. It earned her a hitched breath, and she smiled to herself. To have Tissaia under her, eager, wanting, needing… it was more than she could’ve ever hoped for, and over the years she _had_ hoped. Hoped to be noticed, hoped to be _enough_. And lashing out when she felt like all of that hope had been in vain.

She decided to tease the woman some more. Who knew if this would even happen again or if Tissaia would run scared afterwards. So she used her hands to spread the other woman’s legs wide, and started placing feather light kisses on the insides of her thighs. 

Tissaia couldn’t make up her mind about whether this new development made their encounter even more satisfying (that Yennefer seemed to want to take her time exploring her body made her all kinds of warm inside) or if it made her want to scream her head off in frustration. She was so _needy_ , and way past the point of caring if it showed.

Her “please, Yennefer” was raspy and breathy and completely stopped Yennefer in her tracks.

”Have you ever used that word before? I like it.”

It was said with such a shiteating smirk that Tissaia couldn’t help but grab Yennefer by the hair, pull her up and shut her up with a searing kiss.

“Now _please_ , fuck me or I will do it myself.”

In that moment, Yennefer decided to see just how much control her rectoress was willing to give up for that to come true. She straddled the lithe body beneath her, placing a hand on Tissaia’s throat once again. This time though, she pressed down a bit as she leaned forward to let her lips brush an ear as she spoke.

“Oh I will fuck you. I will fuck you until you can’t walk straight. I will fuck you so good you will never ever,” and at this she squeezed a bit harder, “ _ever_ want to be fucked by anyone else again. But I will do it as I please, and not after your instructions. You’re _mine_ now, Tissaia.”

She could feel her swallowing under her fingers and sat up again to look into blue eyes. 

Tissaia’s eyes were wide, but not with fear. No. Her pupils were dilated to the point where her eyes were practically all black and they had an almost desperate shine in them as they found Yennefer’s. 

“Please.” It was a mere whisper this time.

Spurred on by Tissaia’s obvious surrender, Yennefer once again slid down her body and spread her legs. Truth be told, she was relieved Tissaia hadn’t put up more of a fight because she wanted nothing more than to bury her tongue in her. She was practically dripping and Yennefer leaned in, swiping her tongue in one swift motion from her entrance to her clit, flicking it slightly for good measure. That move earned her a lovely, if somewhat quiet, moan and Yennefer decided to have her scream out her pleasure before the night was over.

She let her tongue flutter and dance over Tissaia, only occasionally focusing on her clit. She wanted her to last, and maybe, just maybe, she wanted to hear Tissaia beg again. 

When Yennefer dipped her tongue inside Tissaia’s cunt, they both moaned in tandem. 

Yennefer decided then that she needed to hear, and feel, Tissaia cum, or she would probably lose her mind. 

Tissaia almost sobbed when Yennefer finally started focusing on her clit. She bit her lower lip to not scream and she tangled her hands in Yennefer’s wild hair to keep her there, afraid that she’d suddenly stop and deny her her quickly building orgasm. Her breath was coming in irregular bursts, she was so close. 

Yennefer relished the feeling of Tissaia slightly pulling her hair while panting and moaning her name. She should probably bat her hands away, so as to not give Tissaia the impression she was in charge. But then again, Yennefer figured that Tissaia would probably not remember much of anything once her orgasm hit.

Doubling down on her efforts, she used her thumbs to spread Tissaia open and sucked her clit into her mouth. Tissaia’s mouth opened in a quiet scream and her hips lifted from the bed suddenly, nearly knocking Yennefer to the side. 

Tissaia saw stars. Her whole world was reduced to the feel of Yennefer’s mouth and the sight of small, exploding stars. She was pretty sure she screamed, but it was like her ears had filled with water and all sound was muffled and jumbled. Her legs clamped together and trapped Yennefer's head between them for a moment, before the urge to push her away from her sensitive clit became too strong. Then, she just lay there; sweaty, spent and utterly satisfied. 

She was starting to drift off, when she was flipped over on her stomach. 

“Wha-“

“You’re not done yet Tissaia.”

Yennefer let her hands slip from the woman’s waist down to her ass, which she stroked gently while bending down to place careful kisses up her spine.

Laying down on top of Tissaia, Yennefer swept her reddish brown hair to one side so she could place gentle kisses along her neck. She could feel her own need for another orgasm growing and started grinding her hips against the swell of Tissaia’s ass. It earned her a gasp and a moan, and she saw a slender hand fist into the sheets below them.

“You like that huh?”

A soft “mmmmm” was the only response, but it was enough to spur Yennefer on. 

Had Tissaia not still been on a high from her recent orgasm, she would’ve never even given that much. But her whole being was focused on Yennefer. The weight of Yennefer pressing her down into the rumpled sheets, the feeling of her soft lips nipping and kissing her neck, and the sound of her rich voice like a siren song in her ears.

Suddenly she felt a hand trailing down her side, tickling over her ribs, smoothing across her hip and over the very top of her thigh. Yennefer shifted slightly to the side. Tissaia willingly parted her legs to give room and Yennefer’s hand found it’s target.

“Fuck you’re wet for me.”

“For you.”

She loved how Yennefer’s fingers were gentle but firm against her cunt, but she wanted, needed, more. She was, however, effectively trapped beneath her lover. 

Yennefer adored how slippery Tissaia felt and let her fingers skim the length of her cunt a few times, avoiding her still sensitive clit, and then stopped to tease her entrance. She felt Tissaia hold her breath underneath her and with a final nip to her throat, Yennefer sat back, her two fingers still held at the ready. 

“On your knees.”

Tissaia was eager to obey, quickly getting on her knees and pushing back against the fingers teasing her. They slid in a fraction of an inch and she immediately gasped. She wasn’t going to last long. She tried pushing back further, but a firm hand on her ass stopped her.

“Wait. I want to get a good look at you like this.”

She was truly glorious, Yennefer thought. Tissaia has always been beautiful, albeit cold and distant. But like this? Yennefer couldn’t get enough of the sight of her; ass in the air, beads of sweat making her pale skin sparkle and her lips parted as she was looking back at her. Absolutely glorious. 

Yennefer pushed her fingers in a bit more, to watch Tissaia’s eyes widen and to hear her delicious moan. She moved closer, positioning herself behind the other woman so she could use her hips when fucking her. Slowly, she pushed her fingers in to the last knuckle. 

“So tight. I love how you stretch around my fingers.”

Her other hand squeezed Tissaia’s ass and she started to move, slowly at first but increasing her speed with every powerful thrust. The way Tissaia met her thrusts had Yennefer’s libido going completely haywire. She was pretty sure this was the best moment of her long life, and equally sure she’d be able to make herself cum just by thinking of this. The all powerful Tissaia de Vries, fucking herself on her fingers. She groaned. 

Meanwhile, Tissaia wasn’t thinking much at all. At least not about anything else than Yennefer fucking her into oblivion. Her fingers reached all the right spots inside her, coaxing all manners of noises from her throat. She moaned, groaned and panted, completely unashamed. Her lower belly burned with the building orgasm, but she wanted _more_.

“I want..more, give me more.” Her voice was raspy and needy and not at all dignified (and she didn’t give a rat’s ass).

“More?” came Yennefer’s strained reply.

“Fingers, more fingers. Gods, just.. fuck.”

The feeling of Yennefer adding a third finger, stretching her cunt, made her release an actual sob of pleasure. She’d never felt so full, so aroused or so safe before.

Seeing Tissaia so free from her usual restraint, and knowing that it was _her_ doing had Yennefer beaming with pride and with pleasure. She let the hand previously on Tissaia’s ass move up to fist in her hair. Lightly enough not to hurt her, but firmly enough to be able to somewhat control her movements. She pushed her head down, leaned slightly forward and let out a growl, repeating her statement from earlier.

“You’re _mine_.”

“Yes.”

The simple answer drove her to fuck the woman at a furious speed. She felt her cunt clenching around her fingers, trying to trap them inside, and knew Tissaia was close. Her wetness was dripping down Yennefer’s hand, her legs trembling. 

Letting go of her soft hair, Yennefer’s free hand snaked around Tissaia’s stomach and down, finding her clit.

“Nnnngh yesss Yen, I’m… yes!”

She smirked to herself at the incoherent hissing. She loved Tissaia like this, ruffled and flustered and completely _hers_. She let the fingers buried inside her cunt brush up against the rough spot on the front wall while simultaneously pinching her clit. The result was radiant.

Tissaia’s head flew up as her back arched and this time her scream wasn’t silent at all.


End file.
